Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-77471 (Patent Document 1) describes a mounting method (flip-chip mounting system) in which a bump electrode made of gold formed on a semiconductor chip and a connection pad of a wiring substrate are connected to each other via a solder member.